Advanced software development tools may enable developers to define user interface elements configured to publish and/or subscribe to user interface events. In typical approaches, the events available to be published and/or subscribed to are defined in advance, and the behavior of user interface elements to publish and/or respond to receipt of user interface events is predefined by a provider of the software development tool.